The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, particularly to a cyclone separator device for a vacuum cleaner.
EP0966912 discloses a cyclone separator for a vacuum cleaner, which comprises a first end wall, an opposite second end wall and an intermediate part. The intermediate part, which has a shape of either a cylinder or a partially truncated cone, includes a chamber for extracting particles. The particles separated by a cyclone is flowing toward the second end wall through the intermediate part. An air suction inlet tangential to the side wall of the cyclone separator is formed close to the first end wall. An air outlet tube inserted the intermediate part from the first end wall is communicated with a vacuum source. The chamber for extracting particles continues into a separation part having a side wall opening at the end wall, and a port of channel for separated dust is opened at one of side walls of the chamber of the separation part. As a result, when the direction of the particle motion is orthogonal to the rotational axis of the vortex created by the cyclone separator, the particles are extracted into a dust-collecting container outside the separation part. However, in the prior art, the track along which the particles to be separated and flow inside the cyclone separator is generally a spiral. Therefore, it is impossible there should be an orthogonal relation between the track of the particles and the axis of the vortex while particles are being separated. In addition, as the channel for separated dust is orthogonal to the axis of the vortex (as shown in FIG. 7 of this application) in the prior art, the dust particles can""t move smoothly for the reason that the channel is not in concord with the track of the dust motion.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for a vacuum cleaner that includes a cyclone separator having a cyclone comprising a first end wall, a second end wall opposite to the first end wall, an intermediate part between the first end wall and the second end wall, being shaped as either a cylinder or a partially truncated cone. The cyclone separator further includes an air suction inlet close to the first end wall and substantially tangential to the inner surface of the intermediate part, and a vacuum suction opening far away from the first end wall connected to a vacuum source route.
An opening for a dust outlet channel is provided on the second end wall in such a manner that dust separated from the dust outlet moves in a direction which forms an angle of xcex1 less than 90xc2x0 with an axis R of rotation of a vortex created by the cyclone separator comprising the first end wall and the second end wall, and enters a dust-collecting chamber through the dust outlet channel connected to it.
Compared with the prior art, the present invention has the following advantages.
Firstly, since the channel for extracting separated dust is provided in concord with the track of the dust movement, the dust can be smoothly separated into the dust-collecting chamber along the channel under the action of a centrifugal force. Secondly, the channel for extracting separated dust is located on the second end wall to make sure that the dust can be separated.